Many hotels, resorts and the like provide cantilevered umbrellas that provide shade from the sun for their patrons. This is particularly common near coastal and warm areas so that patrons may enjoy the weather comfortably. Currently, cantilevered umbrellas provide canopies that have a limited ability to adjust their angle with respect to the sun. For example, the umbrella is often most effective when blocking the sun when it is located on the side opposite of the support column as compared to the cantilever arm to which the canopy is attached. Eventually, once the sun hits its zenith, the effectiveness of the canopy to provide suitable shade is limited.
Often, patrons are forced to move their belongings to other areas now effectively shaded, to go indoors, or to leave the venue altogether. This may lead to lost revenues or patron dissatisfaction.
Furthermore, the setup of areas near swimming pools and the like may change at a venue over time. This may make it necessary to change the location of tables, lounging chairs, etc. Many cantilevered umbrella designs do not effectively provide for adjusting the shade provided by them to easily and inexpensively accommodate such changes in the venue.